


Silence and then-

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A conversation that needs to happen. What Daniel says next.





	Silence and then-

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

DJ: Jack. O.k. wow. Sit down.

JO: Daniel, I-

DJ: No, sit down, right now. It is my turn to talk. O.k. Now, stay there. What do you mean by 'love'?

JO: Love, love.

DJ: Ummm, N-no, it's not that simple. /silence/

JO: I don't know. I can't imagine a day without having you around, or at least the idea that you are here, somewhere. 

DJ: Tell me about those dream-, ah, nightmares you have.

JO: Oh, you know, variations on a theme. You getting hit by a staff blast. You getting crushed under a temple. You know, the fun stuff. And then, I'm, I'm-

DJ: Devastated.

JO: Yep.

DJ: /sigh/ You ever have those nightmares about Sam or Teal'c?

JO: Course, of course I do, Daniel.

DJ: When's the last time you went to Sam's drowned in beer? So, you have nightmares. Do you ever have dreams?

JO: Dreams?

DJ: Yeah dreams. About me. I dream about you. And then I wake up and realize that you are not the Jack O'Neill in my dreams. You are not that able to express yourself, you probably don't cuddle, and as anyone who's shared a tent with you knows, you snore.

JO: Oh Daniel. I don't- I mean I can't-

DJ: You can sleep it off on my couch if you want, Jack. I'll get you a blanket.

JO: No! Wait.

DJ: All I do is wait for you, and I'm tired. Look, Jack. Really, look at me a second. You are going to be uncomfortable with this in the morning. This isn't you. We talk for much longer and we will get out of the uncomfortable range and on into unbearable, pretty damn quick. You're my best friend and I couldn't stand that.

JO: But I- Wait, I-

DJ: I'm going to go get that blanket now.

JO: I dream about you too. All the time. My dreams are vague, simple. A warm feeling, the smell of your skin, your voice, maybe we're just holding each other. Oh hell, Daniel, I don't have the slightest clue why. I'm not attracted to men, at least, not other ones. 

DJ: Jack, your career-

JO: I'll retire.

DJ: Jack- You- mmph!!

JO: Mmm..you taste like coffee. Just as I thought. Hmmm..and you smell like, what is that? Strawberries?

DJ: Yeah, well, Sam bought me this bath-mmph-

JO: Getting discouraged here, Daniel. Are you going to kiss me back?

DJ: When you promise. Promise me, tomorrow, sober, you'll kiss me again. That you won't see this as a momentary lapse of reason. 

JO: A lapse of reason? I had some to begin with?

DJ: Jack!

JO: I promise. Tonight, let's just, let's just sit here o.k.? Can I sit here and kiss you? Hold you and smell you? 

DJ: Yes..........Oh, and Jack? I love you too.


End file.
